Lost City
by Dana1
Summary: They've lost their leader and friend. What else did they lose while locked in Billy's lab? Can they find their friends and family? *Third in Lost Series (Other fics Lost Coin and Lost Ranger)
1. On Fire

Title: Lost City

Author: Dana

Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side.

Warnings: Violence probably

Summary: They've lost their leader and friend. What else did they lose while locked in Billy's lab? Can they find their friends and family?

Author's note: This is the third fic in my Lost Series. So you need to read Lost Coin and Lost Ranger.

Disclaimer; I claim anyone you don't recognize. Haim Saban owns everyone else.

"What is it?" Adam asked still in shock at the fact that Tommy was no longer there.

"You guys need to see this," he said as he moved away from the garage opening so they could see outside.

"What happened?" Rito asked stepping forward. He surveyed what had at one time been a nice neighborhood now the houses were on fire.

"My guess is that Rita and Zedd attacked." Billy answered as he saw Tengas in the air.

The Tengas landed and Billy, Adam, and Jason attacked them. Rito stood back unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. He felt conflicted. He hated the Power Rangers. He should be assisting Rita and Zedd. Before he could decide what to do, one of the Tengas attacked him.

"Hey!" Rito said as he fended off the Tenga. "What are you doing?"

"You turned on Rita and Zedd," it squawked.

"I…" he guessed he sort of did. He started fighting the Tenga. Having fought beside them long enough he knew where a few of their weak spots were and was able to defeat it.

Jason, Billy, and Adam fought off the birds as well as they could but there were way too many of them.

Billy made a survey of the area. There were people in the area but they didn't appear to be paying attention to them. He called softly, "it's Morphin Time!"

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called.

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.

They were instantly morphed into their suits. Jason really missed having the powers as he fought the Tengas. After awhile the Tengas left.

"Come on," Jason said as he tried to catch his breath, "let's help get the people out of here."

"Where are the fire trucks," Rito asked as he went to the nearest house. There was a small family waiting there looking scared. "Isn't this their job?"

"Are you kidding," the man asked as he turned to face him. "Didn't you hear about the city? The whole city is in flames!"

"Oh," Rito said as he ushered the people away from the houses.

"Jason where are we taking them?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Jason said truthfully as he gathered more people. They found more people and led them away from Billy's neighborhood. They got to an area that didn't appear to have been attacked yet and stopped.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"The big gorilla came through the neighborhood and fired at the houses," a woman answered. "We are all lucky no one was killed!"

"There's monsters all over the city firing," a kid who looked to be ten-years-old said. "The Power Rangers tried to stop them but…"

"Yeah the Power Rangers," one man scoffed looking at Billy and Adam. "I thought they were supposed to protect us. Our city has been destroyed and you guys are too busy asking what happened!"

Jason looked at Adam. They must have thought they were all Power Rangers.

Adam looked at the sky again and saw no other Tengas were coming. He decided to try his communicator again but all he got was static. Where were the others? He wondered. Were they okay?

"Where are we going to go Mr. Power Ranger," a little girl asked pulling at Rito's arm. She was holding a teddy bear and had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm no Power Ranger and I don't have a clue." He turned to Adam and Billy and they didn't have an answer either.

The city had fallen and Tommy was dead. What were they going to do?

* * *

Notes: I don't know what it is with me and killing Tommy. He is my favorite Ranger and Jason David Frank is a really cool guy. Got to meet him at Wizard World Portland. Oh well. The fic will get more interesting as time goes by.


	2. Search Teams

Jason, Rito, Adam, and Billy took Billy's neighbors to the middle school, which had been attacked but did not suffer too much damage. They found a large group of people already there.

"We should go search other neighborhoods," Jason said.

One of the Police Officers heard him and said, "it's too dangerous out there son. From what I've heard even the Power Rangers haven't been able to handle it."

"Jason," a shocked voice called.

Jason grimaced before turning around. "Hi mom."

"How did you get back to Angel Grove," she asked, "when I talked to you yesterday, you were still in Switzerland."

"I wanted to surprise you and dad," he lied, "I didn't expect to return to see Angel Grove in flames."

Elizabeth embraced her son. "I know," she said, "it's awful."

"Is dad okay," Jason asked worriedly?

"Last he checked in he was. He joined a search and rescue team."

"I want to go help them," Jason said.

"Well Lieutenant Oliver is the one organizing the teams. You'll need to speak with him. I'm helping watch the younger children that have been brought back here," she lowered her voice. "We are still looking for a lot of their parents."

Jason's gut clenched when he heard the name of Lieutenant Oliver. It took everything he had to not start crying. How were they even going to explain this to the Olivers? "Thanks mom," he said and walked away.

As he walked over to where Ryan Oliver was standing, he noticed Rito was following him.

"What are you doing," he demanded.

"I wanna help find people."

"You are not exactly something we can trust," Jason said dropping his voice. "You might have brought Tommy back," he gulped again, "but you are still Rita's brother."

Rito sighed. "I know," he said, "but I feel like I should help people. I feel live I've done it before."

Jason stared at Rito for a moment. He didn't understand or trust Rito but he figured he couldn't do too much other damage to a city that was already in flames.

They walked over to Ryan. "We want to join one of the search teams," Jason said.

"Jason," Ryan said in surprise, "I didn't know you were in town!"

"It was a surprise visit," Jason said as he let his voice trail off.

"I'm glad to see you," he looked around before saying, "I haven't seen Tommy yet but I can only hope he's okay." He cleared his throat before continuing, "We'd love to have both of your help," he said nodding at Rito. "Detective Stone is organizing a group of teens right now. He's over there," he said pointing to a group not that far away.

Jason went over and became worried when he didn't see Aisha or Rocky. He hoped they were okay.

"Great," Detective Stone said when he saw Jason and Rito. "More volunteers! We were just about to leave. We are going to the Whispering Pines neighborhood. That was the last area that was attacked."

Whispering Pines was on the outskirts of town and was a relatively new subdivision. Or it was new when Jason lived in Angel Grove.

"It's a bit of a walk so if you can't handle it, I suggest joining a different search crew. No one moved. "Okay let's go."

* * *

In the Command Center Zordon and Alpha were working frantically to re-establish communication with the Power Rangers. They had lost communication before the attack began and could only watch as Angel Grove was destroyed.

Zordon was concerned about the sudden loss of power in the morphing grid. He had been unable to pinpoint what had caused it and hoped that none of his Rangers had been killed in the attack.

"Ai yai yai!" Alpha exclaimed.

"DID YOU FIND SOMETHING ALPHA," Zordon asked.

"Right before the attack there was a power surge in the morphing grid that caused interference with our communicators."

The information worried Zordon even more. A power surge in the morphing grid was never a good thing. He hoped it didn't mean they lost one of the Rangers.


	3. Vile Plans

"Zordon!" Alpha exclaimed excitedly. "I have been able to breath through the force field around the Command Center!"

"GOOD ALPHA. NOW BRING UP THE RANGERS."

On the viewing globe the static quickly changed to show Adam and Billy assisting the police with removing fallen debris. Aisha and Kat were helping take care of the wounded and Rocky was sitting on a table while someone wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"Zordon I can't locate Tommy anywhere." Alpha said. "The scans show he's not anywhere."

Zordon gazed at the viewing globe. What had happened in the short time that they had lost all contact with the Power Rangers?

"Zordon…" Alpha started to say.

"I KNOW ALPHA. I SEE IT TOO."

The scans showed Tommy wasn't a part of the morphing grid at all. He didn't even want to think about what that meant.

"AS SOON AS THE RANGERS ARE ALONE PLEASE CONTACT THEM AND HAVE THEM TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER. ALERT ME AS SOON AS THEY ARE HERE." He disappeared.

* * *

Rito wiped the sweat from his face as they walked to the Whispering Pines neighborhood. He was used to teleporting where he wanted to go and it was very hot in Angel Grove that day.

"How far is it?" He asked Jason.

"Half a mile or so," Jason answered. "You volunteered for this," he reminded Rito. He was not going to forget what Rito had done to Tommy. He didn't care if Rito was trying to help now. It didn't change what had happened.

"I know but I'm not used to this much walking," he said. "You humans…"

"Shh!" Jason admonished looking around to make sure no one had heard him. "You want everyone to know you work for the group that did this?"

"Oh yeah sorry." Rito moved away from Jason feeling stupid. He was just trying to start a conversation with Jason. He figured if Jason had been Tommy's best friend maybe they could be friends but it didn't look like it. He kicked at a rock in the street.

"Okay kids," Detective Stone said as they neared the entrance to what used to be a nice neighborhood. "It looks like the fires are out. I want you to work in teams of three or four and go into the houses and see if anyone's there and if they need help. If anyone needs medical attention, come see me."

Rito looked around as everyone started making groups.

"Hey you want to be in our group," a girl he didn't know asked. She was standing with two guys.

"Sure," he said glad to find a group.

"My name is Rachel and this is my brother Toby and his friend Shawn."

"I'm Rick."

"Nice to meet you," Shawn said. "Let's go down this street," he said pointing to one none of the other groups had gone down yet. They walked into the first house and found it empty. The next couple of houses were empty too.

"Probably at work or something," Toby said. When they reached the fifth house they found it hadn't been burned but there was a Tenga rifling through drawers.

Oh no. Rito thought. He was going to be in so much trouble.

"Um," he started to say.

"Detective Stone didn't exactly say what to do if we ran into them." Rachel said.

"Hey we've watched them enough on the news I think we can take them." Shawn said.

"Yeah uh I don't know." Rito said eyeing the Tenga nervously. "Shouldn't we get Detective Stone?"

"You can if you want," Toby said. "Shawn and I both know karate."

"Yeah okay well I'm going to go get Detective Stone," Rito said before leaving quickly. He wanted to get out of there before the Tenga said who he was. He decided to find Jason.

He went hurrying down the street trying to find Jason. Jason was a former Power Ranger. He would know what to do. He didn't need the Tengas telling everyone who he was.

He found a boy and asked, "have you seen Jason Scott?"

"Uh yeah he's over there," he said pointing at a home.

"Thanks!" He went in and yelled, "Jason!"

Jason came into the main room and glared at him. "What?"

"There's a Tenga in one of the houses."

"Shit." Jason said. "Which one?"

There was very loud yelling coming from the direction of the house where the Tenga was.

"Never mind," Jason said, "I think I just found it." He took off running.

Rito sighed. What was he going to do?

* * *

Master Vile traced the falcon symbol on the Power Coin as he stared down at the Earth. There had been so much power in this coin and he had used most of it when they attacked Angel Grove. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the remainder of the powers yet.

"That Rito!" Rita yelled as she entered the throne room. "He's down in Angel Grove trying to help the humans. Can you believe that?"

"I can," Vile said, "you were the one who sent him down to be with the humans. Obviously they've had an impact on them."

"But…"

Vile held up a hand. "Leave Rito to me Rita," he said, "I have something planned for him."

He flipped the coin in his hand before making it disappear into a pocket dimension. He looked over to the container where Ninjor was. "I know you are there."

"Vile!" The tiny voice yelled. "I know what you've done to Thomas. You will pay for it."

"Who's going to make me pay for it?" He asked. "You? You are stuck in a jar." He laughed as he walked away. "The only one who will pay for it is Rito." He walked away.


	4. Regroup

After the Tenga was destroyed, Jason went looking for Rito. He found that he had joined another group. "Rick can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh sure," Rito said and followed Jason out of the house. They found a spot that was away from everyone else.

"Did you call that Tenga here," Jason demanded.

"No!" Rito said quickly. "We found it when we were searching houses. I had no idea it was there. I went to get you because I didn't…" he stopped. "I didn't want it to tell them who I was."

Jason stared at him for a long moment. Rito seemed sincere but Jason wasn't sure he would ever be able to trust him especially after what had happened to Tommy. "I'm going to keep an eye on you," he said and turned and left.

Rito let out a sigh. This was not going to be easy. He wished Tommy were there.

* * *

In a different part of Angel Grove in a makeshift hospital, Rocky stood up and flashed a smile at the person who had wrapped his arm. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem Rocky. Just stay away from trouble. That's why we have Power Rangers."

"Yep," he said and walked out. He had only gone a few feet when he was gone in a flash of light.

DDD

"I hope Adam, Billy, and Tommy are okay," Aisha said as she and Kat assisted some of the adults with clearing the road.

"Me too," Kat said. She could only hope that Adam and Billy were okay in another part of Angel Grove. Tommy had been missing for several days.

"Thanks for all your help girls," Mr. Houston said, "I think we've got it from here."

"You're welcome," Kat said. She and walked away. "Let's try contacting Adam and Billy again," she suggested.

Before Aisha could answer, they were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

"Thanks so much Power Rangers," Detective Steve Park said. "I think everyone in this sector has been found and are on their way to the Middle School."

"You're welcome," Billy answered. "Where would you like us to help next?"

"That's a good question. Let me radio Lieutenant Oliver." He then spoke quietly into his radio. "Looks like everyone's meeting up at the Middle School for a debriefing as it's getting late."

"We'll meet you there," Adam said and then he and Billy walked away. They were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

When all of the Rangers arrived in the Command Center, Alpha summoned Zordon.

"RANGERS," Zordon said, "I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE ALL WELL. WE WERE VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU."

"Zordon could you please teleport Jason here," Billy asked and then made an uneasy decision. "And Rick Smith."

"Billy…" Adam started to protest.

"I think we can trust him," Billy said though he wasn't completely sure of that himself.

A few moments later Jason and Rito appeared in the Command Center.

"Why did you teleport him up here," Jason demanded. "He's Rita's brother!"

Alpha hit a few buttons on the console trapping Rito in a force field.

Zordon stared down at everyone trying to hide his surprise. This was Rito? Why hadn't he detected his presence before?

"What do you mean this is Rita's brother," Rocky asked, "this is Rick Smith."

"Rita and Zedd sent me down to spy on you guys. I uh left."

"Tell them everything Rito," Jason said glaring at him.

Rito sighed. He started telling them everything starting with how he distracted the Rangers while the Tenga stole Tommy's power coin. He didn't want to tell them about how Goldar had kidnapped Tommy from the high school but he knew he had to. The hardest part was telling them that Tommy was dead.

Zordon stared silently. He couldn't believe it. Tommy was dead. Was that what had caused the power surge? He wondered. It certainly would explain the drain of power. It was far worse then he had feared. Vile had killed another Ranger and this time it was one of his own.

"What happened to Angel Grove," Adam asked breaking the silence that Rito's announcement had caused. Everyone was still too stunned to say anything though Jason looked close to killing Rito on the spot.

"A monster came down and started firing at the city. It didn't take long for the city to be destroyed. Goldar came down and attacked after that," Rocky said rubbing his arm. "What happened to you guys?"

"We were locked in Billy's lab," Adam answered. "It was weird because after Tommy died, we were able to leave Billy's lab."

"And I was able to teleport into Billy's lab even though no one could leave…" he stopped as he looked down. "I never put my communicator on," he said holding up his bare wrist. It was a good thing he slept in a t-shirt and shorts.

"And Goldar teleported away suddenly when he tried to get Tommy back," Billy said.

"WHEN TOMMY'S POWERS WERE DRAINED IT CAUSED A POWER SURGE," Zordon explained. "THAT MAY HAVE BEEN WHAT WAS PREVENTING YOU FROM LEAVING BILLY'S LAB. THAT HOWEVER DOES NOT EXPLAIN HOW JASON ARRIVED. I WILL LOOK INTO IT. MEANWHILE IT APPEARS THAT THE FIRES IN ANGEL GROVE HAVE BEEN EXTINGUISHED AND NO ONE IS IN DANGER AT THE MOMENT. I WOULD RECOMMEND RETURNING TO ANGEL GROVE MIDDLE SCHOOL AND REST. I AM SURE YOUR FAMILIES ARE WORRIED."

"What about me," Rito asked. He was still encased in the force field.

"YOU WILL REMAIN HERE," Zordon answered.

"Are you sure that's safe," Jason asked.

"IT IS FOR RITO'S SAFETY THAT HE REMAINS HERE," Zordon replied. "I ALSO HAVE QUESTIONS FOR HIM. I WILL ALERT YOU IF THERE IS ANY DANGER."

The Rangers and Jason teleported away. Rito squirmed inside of the force field. He supposed this was better then the alternative.

* * *

Notes: Don't worry Rito hasn't gotten off easy. Wait till everything sinks in and then the Rangers will be ready to join Jason ;).


	5. Family Heartbreak

Jason gladly took the jeans he was offered. He had arrived in Angel Grove in a t-shirt and shorts, which weren't the best choice at the moment. He gone back to his house and found that it had been destroyed in the attack. He was happy that none of his family had been home during the attack. Unfortunately not everyone had been so lucky. He looked over at the Olivers who were talking to a couple of rescue workers. Jason turned away when Charlotte looked in his direction. They hadn't told the Olivers yet.

What could they tell them? Jason wondered. Even he couldn't grasp what had all happened in the last twelve hours. He looked at his watch, which was still on Central European Time. He quickly set his watch to Pacific Daylight's Time. He was right it had only been twelve or so hours since he had been awoken from sleep in Switzerland.

Aisha and Adam walked over to him. They watched the Olivers for a moment before Aisha spoke.

"When do you think we should tell them," she asked.

Jason sighed. "I think we should get it over with," he said. "We can't keep putting it off and the sooner they know the better."

It wasn't that Jason really wanted to tell the Olivers. When he had still lived in Angel Grove, he had spent a lot of time at the Olivers. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were like second parents to him just like Zack's parents. He and Tommy had been as close as brothers. This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done.

Adam's shoulders slumped. He, like Jason, didn't want to deliver the news to the Olivers. He and Tommy had become close friends in the last year. They had all been through so much.

"Let's get it over with," Jason said as he slowly walked over to the Olivers.

Charlotte looked at them expectedly. "Have you guys seen Tommy yet? The last groups are coming in and I haven't seen him yet." She bit her lip. "I hope he's not trapped under a house somewhere out there."

Aisha burst into tears at the hopefully looks which quickly disappeared.

"I didn't know how to tell you this earlier Mr. Oliver," Jason said to Ryan, "but Tommy was with Adam, Billy, and I," Jason said deciding to leave out Rito, "at the time of the attack. We were fired on and…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Even if it wasn't the truth it was still hard to say.

"Is he okay," Ryan asked. None of them could answer as they were too overcome with their own grief.

Charlotte moaned. She would have slipped to the ground if Ryan hadn't grabbed onto her. Jason was afraid Ryan would collapse because his face was ashen.

Adam moved closer also thinking the same thing Jason was.

Ryan's many years on the police force helped him regain his composure but he was having a hard time keeping it together as any grieving father would. Not Tommy he thought. Tommy was only sixteen nearly seventeen and a good kid. But then again there were a lot of good kids that had been killed that day. He looked from his wife to the traumatized teens and whispered, "thank you for letting us know," he said and carried his wife into the middle school.

Aisha, Adam, and Jason all looked at each other. What now?

* * *

On the moon there was still much celebration over the destruction of Angel Grove. It was only the first step in conquering Earth.

Master Vile was ecstatic. He knew that by killing the leader he had demoralized the Rangers. He knew there was no way they could win.

"Send me down," Goldar said, "I will finish destroying Angel Grove."

"Not yet Goldar," Vile said, "We will wait until tomorrow. I will let you know what to do than."

"Why don't we just attack now," Zedd demanded. "They are all gathered in a school. They will be easy to eliminate.

"Yes but it is evening. This will work best when it is light. Trust me on this Zedd. This isn't the first plant or Rangers I have defeated." He teleported away without another word.

Zedd glared at the spot where his father-in-law had once stood.

"Calm down Zeddie," Rita said, "my father knows what he's doing."

"He thinks he does," Zedd said before turning and walking out of the throne room.

Rita watched him go. Her father did know what he was doing right? He had come up with the plan to destroy Angel Grove. They had lost Rito to the Rangers but Vile said not to worry about Rito that he would deal with him. She didn't like Rito but he was her brother. She couldn't help but worry about him.


	6. A Best Friend's Pain

Jason stood in the Command Center glaring at Rito. Rito had the good sense not to look at Jason.

Jason turned his attention to Zordon. "So the White Powers are completely gone?"

"I'M AFRAID SO," Zordon answered. "IT APPEARS THAT MASTER VILE USED THE POWERS HE DRAINED FROM TOMMY TO DESTROY ANGEL GROVE. IF THERE IS ANYTHING LEFT, I'M SURE HE PLANS TO USE IT ON ANGEL GROVE."

Rito knew he was partially to blame for all of this. He was even starting to feel bad about the destruction of Angel Grove even if he had spent months trying to destroy it himself. He never thought he'd care about the Earthlings.

Jason turned to face Rito. "Master Vile's your father," he said, "how do we know he didn't send you to destroy the Command Center?"

"Um I'm in a force field," Rito said, "how am I going to destroy anything? Rita and Ed had the Tengas attack me," he reminded him, "I'm definitely not working for them anymore."

Jason didn't want to concede that Rito was right so he turned back to Zordon. "I think we should let him go."

"Oh bad idea," Rito said. "My dad will kill me."

Jason turned to face him with hatred in his eyes. Rito took as much of a step backwards as he could. "You helped kill my best friend. I don't care what Master Vile does to you. Tommy was tortured. You deserve whatever Vile does to you."

"JASON I KNOW THAT YOU'RE UPSET," Zordon said, "I AM UPSET AS WELL BUT I BELIEVE THERE IS SOMETHING WE AND MOST LIKELY RITO DON'T KNOW ABOUT RITO. IT WOULD BE BEST FOR HIM TO STAY IN THE COMMAND CENTER FOR THE TIME BEING. I THINK IT MAY BE BEST FOR YOU TO RETURN TO ANGEL GROVE. I WILL TELEPORT YOU UP HERE IF VILE ATTACKS AGAIN."

"This is just wrong," Jason said and teleported away.

"He's right," Rito said as he sat down on the floor of the Command Center. "I deserve whatever my dad plans to do to me."

Zordon looked down at Rito with pity. There was something about Rito. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

When Jason arrived back in Angel Grove, he soon realized just how exhausted he was. He had been going for the past thirteen hours.

He went into the middle school and found his parents. His mother gave him a long fierce hug. "We heard about Tommy," she said. "I'm so sorry Jason."

Jason, who had been holding back his tears, finally broke down in his mother's arms. His father put his hand on his shoulder.

"If I can have your attention please," a voice called. The Scotts and everyone else turned their attention to the speaker who turned out to be the Chief of Police Alex Tillman. "I have just received word that President Clinton is sending the National Guard to help us. They will start to arrive sometime tomorrow."

"When will they start evacuating us," a middle aged woman asked.

"I haven't heard yet," the Chief said. "We can definitely ask when they arrive. They will be bringing food and clothing along with people to help the Power Rangers fight the monsters."

"Bet they don't know about the Power Rangers," a voice called.

Mayor Lydia Arturo stepped forward. "They will tomorrow. I know that you've all lost your homes, friends and loved ones but I believe if we all stick together we will over come this. Father Richard Morgan from Queen of Angels Catholic Church and Reverend Tony Wall from First Presbyterian Church are here if anyone needs someone to talk to. We have food in the cafeteria for anyone that is hungry. Does anyone have any questions?"

It was silent for a moment before anyone spoke. "Does anyone know how many were killed?"

"We don't have an official number," Chief Tillman said, "we are still searching homes. Several dozen injured people are at Angel Grove Hospital."

There were a few more questions but Jason tuned them out. A person asked a question about the phone lines, which caught Jason's attention.

"The phone company in Stone Canyon is working on getting the phone lines back up but there is no word on when they will be up again."

"There must be a phone if you were able to contact Washington DC!" A voice yelled.

The Mayor answered this question. "We have a satellite phone for emergency use," she said, "unfortunately I can not allow everyone to call out. Hopefully you've all signed the books so that is how the outside of Angel Grove will be able to find out how you are."

Jason's face went white. Kim! She couldn't find out about Tommy this way. "Excuse me," Jason said as he hurried away. Once he was outside and away from everyone else he teleported up to the Power Chamber using a device that Alpha had made for him.

"JASON," Zordon asked in surprise. "WHAT BRINGS YOU BACK UP HERE SO SOON?"

"I need to contact Kim," Jason said his voice breaking. "We need to tell her before she finds out from someone else. Trini and Zack too."

The call to Kim would be the toughest call he'd ever have to make.

Zordon nodded knowing Jason was correct.

"Is there anyway to tell them all at once? I don't think I could tell them all separately."

"I WISH WE COULD TELEPORT THEM ALL UP HERE BUT THAT UNFORTUNATELY IS NOT AN OPTION. ALPHA OPEN UP COMMUNCATIONS TO TRINI, ZACK, AND KIMBERLY."

Alpha went to do so. It took a few minutes for them all to answer their communicators.

Jason looked at Zordon unable to speak at the moment. He knew he couldn't say it. It was hard enough telling the Olivers.

"Oh my God," Kimberly said as she answered her communicator. "We've been watching it on news almost nonstop. I wish I could come there and help."

"I know," Zack said. "the Peace Conference is trying to figure out how to help Angel Grove but they aren't allowing anyone to contact them."

"Zordon," Trini's voice came through, "is everyone okay?"

"I WISH I COULD TELL YOU ALL OF THIS FACE TO FACE BUT I HAVE BAD NEWS. TOMMY'S COIN WAS STOLEN AGAIN AND HIS POWERS WERE DRAINED."

Kimberly gasped. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"I'M AFRAID HE'S NOT," Zordon answered. "TOMMY DIED."

There was silence from all three teenagers who were all so far away from Angel Grove.

Jason could hear them all crying.

"Zordon we need to be there," Zack finally said. "If Jason's there we should be there too."

Jason forgot they didn't know he was there in the Command Center.

"THEY ARE NOT ALLOWING ANYONE INTO ANGEL GROVE RULING IT A WAR ZONE. AS SOON AS THEY OPEN ANGEL GROVE WE WOULD APPRECIATE YOUR HELP."

"I still can't believe this has happened," Kim said in a small voice. "Please contact us the minute we can come back Zordon. I've…I've got to go."

"We've got to go too," Zack said and all communications ended.

Jason flashed Rito one more glare before teleporting out. He needed his friends more then ever. He decided to find Billy.


End file.
